It was the Jeans
by Skylarjay
Summary: Skylar buys a new pair of jeans and finds a ticket to the one direction concert in the back pocket. before the concert, she sneaks into their dressing room but she drops her phone. when the boys find it, they find her and return it. eventually they become friends with her. but when two of the boys fall in love with her at once, what will happen?


This chance was seldom offered. My foster mom had given me some money to go shopping at Oxford Street. It was no occasion; she was just in a very good mood. I looked at the entrance of my favourite store. Topshop. The last time I came in here was...actually I couldn't remember the last time I came in here.

There was a poster on the door. I took a moment to study it. Oh yeah, it was an ad for the one direction concert. I had tried to score some tickets but...no luck there. Eh...what the heck I'll get it some other time. Hopefully. I walked in and mulled over the various kinds of clothes. I had never seen these much clothes in one store before. I walked over to the first place that caught my eye. It was the second-hand section. At least I was sure I could afford those.

I really needed a new pair of jeans. Maybe even two. Ha. There was this pair of jeans with diamond studs over the back pockets and the waist. And they were perfectly my size! Why would someone give these away, they're beautiful. I preferred to wear jeans than silly skirts. I wore shorts on rare occasions anyway. I went into the changing room to try it out. They were a few other girls in there. I waited for them to be through and leave already. Only one was trying something out and the rest were just giggling and making a fool out of themselves...in my opinion.

I couldn't wait so I slid off my Denim jeans and put on the new jeans. They fit as I expected. After I put my clothes back on, I walked back out into the store. I decided to check out some tops too. All the tops there were in good taste so it didn't take me long to pick out a few in my best colours; purple, blue and forest green. I remembered I also needed new shoes. I went straight to the converse area. They were mostly in pink and white and I preferred black. I mean what's the use if people hardly take a look at your shoes right. I walked all the way down before spotting a black converse with little silver spikes by the side. A little Goth but...I could handle it. I picked them and put them on. Perfect. It was like thirty minutes that I came in and of course the foster monster had already sent me messages demanding why I was taking so long. For God's sakes woman I'm 17, let me shop, I believe it's normal!

'Skylar, where the heck are you!'

'Don't worry I'll be home soon'

'Oh young lady, you better'

'Oh please spare me' I thought after putting my phone away, 'I could be dead and they couldn't even pay you to care'.

I walked to the counter and waited for the bleach blonde cashier to calculate the total cost. I gazed round to take in the view of the place and notice a stand stacked with various kinds of Ray bans. I loved those. I looked at the price tag, £50. Not bad. I added those to my purchases.

'Excuse me, could you add this up please?' Did I even need to ask?

'Sure' she smiled but even I could see that she was tired.

'Here you go.' She handed me the items in a trade mark bag.

'That'll be £200 please.' She said. I pulled out the money Karen gave me (my foster monst...mom) and gave it to her and she handed me my change with a receipt.

On my way out, I heard a group of girls my age talking loudly.

'So Addison is sick...' the red head started but was cut off by the brunette

'Eww'

'Let me finish! Anyway Addison is sick so...guess what.'

'What?' the other one said

'She gave me her tickets to go see One D!' she squealed

Of course they joined her in the squealing jamboree. Bimbos.

I walked out and starred at the poster again. If only. I took a bus home easily. Karen had topped up my oyster card. Finally. As I opened up the door, I heard footsteps towards me and unless there was a two legged pony at my house, Karen was going for a party. Tonight. Again. This week!

'your late.' She said

'hello to you too.' I replied coldly

' i'm going out and i might not be back till late at night so, dinners in the fridge.'she said as she walked into the sitting room. It was then i realised she was wearing her Louboutins. Yup, she might not return even tomorrow.

'Lock up the doors.' She said as she head for the door.

' Um, Karen, i want to have someone over' i told her

'whatever' she said as she stepped out.

'Typical' i replied rudely

'excuse me?' she started but i shut the door saying 'enjoy!'

It was time to call Shannon.

'hey Shan, Momzilla's gone. You can come over now.' I said over the phone.

' give me a nanosecond.' She joked.

What would i do without that idiot, i thought as i hung up.


End file.
